


Hook Up

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't pick up girls very often because anything they could do with a girl they could do with each other, but sometimes they like to have sex with a man. They used to hook up with Brendon sometimes, but now there's Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> My original plot bunny for this was: Spencer and Haley, stoners in love who sometimes pick up a girl to have a threesome with: y/y/mfy? Of course, then I was wondering how you could get Brendon into that so: girl!Spencer/Haley.

They don't pick up girls very often because anything they could do with a girl they could do with each other, but sometimes they like to have sex with a man. They used to hook up with Brendon sometimes, but now there's Sarah.

But then Spencer lets it slip to Sarah that they used to do this, and Sarah is like, "Reaaaaallllllyyyyy." So then they hook up with Brendon and Sarah. Brendon's fucking Spencer while Haley eats Sarah out, and Sarah says something to Brendon like, "Look at all the boobs," and Brendon says, "I know," and then rolls over so Spencer's riding him and Sarah can appreciate her boobs like that.

Spencer comes and switches places with Haley, but she moves Sarah so she can touch, and then every time Spencer looks up, she can see the look on Sarah's face while she touches Haley's breasts. She can also hear Brendon's frustration every time Haley squeezes his cock or tugs on his balls so he can't come.

After Sarah comes again, Spencer says, "My turn," and Sarah goes down on her. It's okay, but after a while, Spencer pushes her down says, "Just open your mouth and stick out your tongue," and straddles her face.

Spencer gets off and Haley gets off, and Brendon still hasn't gotten to come.

"Come on, baby," Sarah says, and Spencer says, "No, like this," and pushes Sarah onto her knees so she and Haley can get under them and take turns licking at Sarah's clit and the base of Brendon's dick while they fuck.

This time they let Brendon come too.


End file.
